


Atrápame si puedes

by mitsuchawn



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity en el Aquelarre del Emperador, Amity la ama aun despues de mucho, Amity se hace la dura y no le sale, Bisexual Luz Noceda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lumity, Lumity Week 2020 (The Owl House), Luz fugitiva, Mama Eda al rescate, Pining, Son mayores, Veamos como progresa esto, lo quiero hacer en ingles tambien, pero Luz es toda una Chayanne, probablemente haya algo de smut pero no estoy segura aun, se gustan hace tiempo y nunca se lo dijeron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsuchawn/pseuds/mitsuchawn
Summary: Amity Blight es el orgullo de la familia, quien ingresó al Aquelarre del Emperador poco después de haber terminado la secundaria. Y si quiere mantener su estatus dentro del mismo debe cumplir la misión que se le ha ordenado.No obstante, la tarea se torna algo más difícil cuando el fugitivo en cuestión le deja una nota y ella está segura de que nadie más que "esa persona" la llamaría por aquel nombre tan peculiar, además de escapar de sus manos tantas veces.Quizás llegó el momento de verse las caras nuevamente.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 77





	1. Prólogo: una nota inusual.

**Author's Note:**

> Holis. Vengo con el prólogo, muy cortito, a esta historia que nación sólo del amor incondicional que le tengo a esta pareja. En verdad, las amo mucho y espero le den amor a esta historia. Próximamente en inglés.  
> Esta historia transcurre aproximadamente 3 o 4 años después de que Luz llegara a Boiling Isles, pero no estoy segura si describiré aquí la idea de aquello, para no perder el hilo de la trama. Y, por cierto, odio las traducciones de "Boiling Isles" y "The Owl Wing" en español suhsdhas.  
> Gracias por el apoyo <3.

— ¡Señorita Blight! Hemos capturado al "Ala de Búho", ¡y esta vez no será capaz de ir muy lejos!

El llamado de atención la hizo detenerse. Por un momento todos se quedaron quietos y la respiración de los guardias era apenas audible en el gran salón principal del Castillo del Emperador.

— ¿Dónde se encuentra? —respondió con frialdad.

— En el calabozo número 3, señorita Blight.

El guardián, de nombre Wrath, trató de mantenerse sereno pero la presión que sentía con su sola presencia era intoxicante y sólo pudo agachar la cabeza en señal reverencia, mientras el resto de su séquito de guardias le siguió la corriente. La chica frente a ellos apretó su bastón con fuerza y golpeó el suelo una, dos, tres veces, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para retomar su camino.

— Muy bien —habló al caminar en un tono más alto del acostumbrado—, iré de inmediato a "platicar" con él. Mientras resguarden las entradas, ventanas y posibles vías de escape.

— ¿Pero, señorita Blight, está bien que vaya sola hasta-?

Otra vez se detuvo y Wrath se arrepintió de haber hablado. El aire se sentía pesado e incómodo. Trató de enmendar el error, cuando Kikimora, curiosa criatura, pasó por al lado de él y se quedó junto a la chica.

— El Emperador Belos exige tu presencia junto a la del nuevo prisionero, Amity. No tardes, sabes que odia la impuntualidad.

— No lo haré, Kikimora —la chica le dedicó una media sonrisa y procedió a formar dos círculos con su bastón—. ¡Abominaciones, levántense!

Abriendo los brazos, enormes gólems de sustancia púrpura se abrieron paso desde el suelo, siguiendo a Amity Blight sin orden alguna. Los guardias vieron a la bruja marcharse rápidamente y tomaron un respiro aliviados, cuando comenzaron a sentir una presión y ahogo aun mayor que el anterior.

— ¿Quién les dijo que podían tomar un descanso? Hagan lo que les ordenó, ahora —la pequeña demonio los miró con furia y luego de apresuradas reverencias tomaron distintos caminos hasta sus lugares de trabajo, haciendo que soltara un suspiro exasperado y dirigiéndose hasta el salón de su Señor—. ¿Desde cuándo esa niña cree que puede dar órdenes por sí sola?

Por otro lado, una vez que no había miradas sobre ella, Amity comenzó a correr casi con desesperación hasta la pequeña sección del Conformatorio que se ubicaba en los pisos subterráneos del Castillo del Emperador. Hacía unos pocos meses que se decidió hacer ese espacio para los prisioneros que presentaran un mayor peligro tanto para Islas Hirvientes como el mismo Aquelarre, por lo que se apresuró en llegar a los calabozos y encontrar al "nuevo prisionero" antes de que hubiese más problemas.

Las escalas en forma de caracol, la poca iluminación y la humedad en las paredes de roca dificultaban su llegada casi tanto como el hedor a alcantarilla pero eso no impediría su encuentro con él. A la entrada de la prisión, una gran doble puerta de roble antiguo cuidada por dos guardias que le triplicaban en tamaño, se abrió de inmediato como si supiese quién estaba frente a ella. Tomó valor y caminó con la vista fija en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Uno.

Dos.

Tres.

Tercer calabozo.

— "Ala de Búho" —habló sin voltear a ver la celda y con enfado en su voz—: se te acusa de causar graves explosiones en los montes cercanos a la zona agrícola de Islas Hirvientes, destruyendo arados y viviendas en los alrededores. Eso sin contar los... —pensó un momento con disgusto— 4.895 delitos en lista por los cuales se te ha arrestado con anterioridad. Quiero saber qué-

Dio media vuelta y se sorprendió al encontrar la celda vacía, sin rastros de vida alguno.

— No, no, no, no... ¡MIERDA!

El grito alarmó a los guardias y los instó a que revisaran los rincones de la prisión con la pequeña esperanza de encontrar al fugitivo. Se sostuvo de las barras mientras su rosto se enrojecía de la rabia y cuando estuvo a punto de empezar a hiperventilarse encontró un pequeño papel de color rosa en el suelo. Lo desdobló y leyó para sí misma, tratando de recobrar la respiración.

**" _Hey, cariño_. Hoy estuviste más cerca que las otras, ¿cuántas? ¿3 o 4 mil veces que intentaron siquiera seguirme el paso? Debería darte un premio al esfuerzo, o a mí por llevar la cuenta. Ven a verme hoy a las 8 en los Huesos de las Islas. ¡No faltes, _corazón_!"**

Los llamados de los guardias saliendo de la prisión se sentían como un eco lejano en su cabeza. Leía y re-leía el mensaje entre sus manos temblorosas, tratando de encontrar una explicación. _"Las coincidencias no existen, Amity, y lo sabes",_ pensó sintiendo su corazón latir descontrolado y sus oídos zumbar; parecía que estaba a punto de darle un ataque. Dobló el papel y lo guardó mientras trataba de calmarse un poco, ideando alguna excusa para huir del llamado de atención por parte del Emperador Belos porque tenía una seguridad innegable que se exaltaría lo suficiente como para dejarla sin labores por un buen tiempo si no arreglaba todo este asunto rápido, o al menos eso pensaba. Al salir del calabozo los escalofríos en su cuerpo no se detenían y ordenó a sus abominaciones que se quedaran un momento en la entrada de la prisión solo por si a alguien se le ocurría escapar (o intentarlo) sin previo aviso.

— Esto debe ser una broma...

Abrió la gran entrada al salón donde se refugiaba el Emperador de Islas Hirvientes: cada vez que entraba a ese lugar sentía ojos sobre ella observándola desde los rincones y la incomodidad de la única compañía de quien dirigía el lugar. La máscara de Belos emergía desde una oscura sombra frente a la chimenea encendida y los huecos que simulaban sus ojos parecían que la escaneaban de pies a cabeza, por lo que temió que el pequeño papel rosa fuera visto por él.

— Veo que no tardaste, Amity.

— Emperador Belos —habló la bruja sin ninguna expresión e inclinándose hacia él.

— ¿Dónde está el prisionero?

Amity se removió un poco en su lugar, afirmando con fuerza su bastón al sentir que sus piernas flaqueaban.

— Ha huido, Mi Señor, ¡pero no hay de qué preocuparse! — _"No te exaltes, Amity, ¡tranquilízate!"—_ _._ Kikimora ya ha mandado a su búsqueda y con la herida en su pierna dudo que haya ido muy lejos...

— ¿Ha huido, dices? —Amity trató de justificarse pero sólo pudo asentir en silencio—. "Ala de Búho" es sumamente audaz, pero no le queda mucho tiempo en libertad. Una vez identificado en el corazón de Islas Hirvientes huir será una tarea ardua.

— Mi Señor...

— Amity —Belos se colocó de pie y caminó hasta quedar frente a la chica de cabello cobrizo y puntas esmeralda, herencia de su padre y que se había decidido a continuar a pesar de las negativas que su madre le daba cada cierto tiempo. Posó una mano en su hombro y se acercó para susurrarle—, no te reprocharé nada. No ha sido tu culpa que haya escapado pero no aceptaré una negativa más. —Apretó con fuerza, dejándole la impresión de que traspasó su ropa y quemó la piel que sujetaba—. Trae a "Ala de Búho" hasta el Aquelarre, tienes un mes para ello. Y sabes que si no logras completar tu misión las consecuencias no sólo recaerán en ti, ¿verdad?

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la mirada pero la angustia se hizo presente y su mente le decía "¡huye, ahora!", como un aviso de lo peligroso que era estar en su posición en ese momento.

— No lo defraudaré, Emperador Belos —recuperó el aliento e ignorando la última advertencia se subió en su bastón, haciendo un pequeño cariño en la cabeza a Crowdor, su palismán, con un gesto de despedida—. No tiene de qué preocuparse, estará frente a usted en dicha fecha.

Con una última mirada de reojo se marchó del salón antes de escuchar otra palabra del brujo. No podía permitirle que dañara a alguien más por su culpa, _no otra vez._

— Espera ahí, Amity.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se giró a verle con miedo que trató de enmascarar en seriedad al detener su salida.

— ¿Sí, Mi Señor?

— Creo que algo hay algo saliendo de tu bolsillo —indicó con su largo dedo el pequeño papel que había guardado anteriormente—. No vaya a ser algo importante para ti y se pierda por ahí.

— ¡Oh! N-no es nada, Emperador Belos, solo una... una lista de deberes, pero muchas gracias. Con su permiso —su rostro enrojeció por completo y emprendió el vuelo de nuevo, cuidando que la nota no se perdiese. Corría peligro si el Emperador se enteraba de sus planes para esa noche y no podía arruinarlo, no estando tan cerca de su verdadera presa, así que viendo a Kikimora mirarla con recelo antes de marcharse del castillo se apresuró en ir a casa, sin paradas ni contratiempos.

Tenía un fugitivo que atrapar.

"O una fugitiva", pensó sin hacerse grandes ilusiones sobre la reunión que tendría en algunas horas con el criminal más buscado en todas las Islas Hirvientes.


	2. Capítulo 1: encuentro (in)esperado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez me extendí porque es capítulo como tal y me inspiré. Creo que esta historia tendrá un giro no planeado fajhfasb, pero espero les guste. Cualquier sugerencia y comentario y bien recibido uwu <3.

Desde que escapó del Conformatorio casi en frente de Amity Blight y lograra dejar la nota donde quería, supo que ese día sería fantástico. Bueno, casi fantástico.

Volaba por el aire cálido y algo húmedo previo al verano bastante incómoda con las esposas aún en sus manos y la pierna derecha lesionada, totalmente hinchada. Dolía con el roce del viento por lo que le costaba mantener el equilibrio sobre su palismán, Rowlet, y viendo su estado tomó una decisión que la ponía algo nerviosa, sabiendo que no podría continuar mucho más de forma ambulante.

Y es que tenía que preparar las palabras adecuadas para su regreso.

“¡Qué tal, Eda! Estás más magnífica que hace unos años, ¿eh?”, no, muy adulador.

“¡Hola Eda! ¿Extrañaste a tu aprendiz?”, muy sentimental.

“¡Eda, me quedaré contigo hasta que sane mi pierna y no puedes negarte!” La chica suspiró, la bruja mayor la dejaría fuera de su casa sin dudarlo.

O eso pensaba, porque después de irse de la Casa Búho hace 3 años no podía imaginar que Edaline Clawthorne, su mentora, la recibiera precisamente flores y serpentinas. Probablemente estaría resentida con ella por no enviarle siquiera alguna carta o mensaje, contarle dónde andaba, lo que hacía, pero es que _no lo vio necesario._ Un “nos vemos pronto” pensó que bastaría y no quería preocuparla.

Tampoco quería que entorpeciera sus planes.

Pero sabía que eso fue muy egoísta de su parte y no había mucho más que hacer para remediarlo.

Así que en el momento en que aterrizó frente a su antiguo hogar y recibió una eufórica tacleada de parte de King, su pequeño y adorable Boo-Boo Buddy, y una mirada escéptica y cariñosa de parte de Eda, como gustaba que la llamaran, supo que tal vez no era tan difícil como pensó regresar a su hogar.

—Veamos qué tenemos aquí, niña.

Cuando Edaline observó minuciosamente a la chica sentada frente a ella, lo primero que hizo fue colocar una pequeña hoja con un símbolo dibujado sobre su pierna inflamada. Sin hacer ningún gesto, comenzó a sentir que agua fresca la recorría y la fractura sanó en su totalidad con rapidez. Volvió a hacerlo, pero con un símbolo distinto colocado sobre sus esposas, las cuales se derritieron al puro contacto con el papel. La chica la miraba con asombro y lo único que hizo fue a lanzarse a abrazar a la bruja mayor con tanta fuerza como cariño sentía por ella. La había extrañado, a todos en el lugar y se sentía en casa nuevamente.

Edaline no dijo nada y sonriendo un poco le devolvió el abrazo, no sin antes darle unos golpes en la espalda.

—¡Luz! ¿Y yo, y yo?

—¡Oh! Claro que no me olvidé de ti, mi lindo amiguito —Luz Noceda no se resistió a tomar al demonio entre sus brazos y estrujarlo dejándole besos por todo el rostro.

—Muy bien, mucho amor en poco tiempo —Eda la miró curiosa—. ¿Puedo saber qué haces aquí, “Ala de Búho”?

—Bueno, yo… espera, ¿cómo sabes que yo soy “Ala de Búho”?

—Vamos, niña, ¿crees que nací ayer? —Eda dio una carcajada y se sentó cómodamente a su lado—. Entre los carteles de “se busca” y el no-demasiado-obvio nombre pude saber que se trataba de ti. « _Aunque quise pensar que no lo eras_ » _._ Pero dime, ¿te quedarás, te irás de nuevo?

—¿Quieres explicaciones o mi razón actual?

Miró a Luz con sorpresa, luego sospecha. Se veía tranquila pero sentía en los huesos que algo escondía y que, viendo sus ojos, podía decir con certeza que no estaba lista para hablar.

—Sólo no hagas que los guardias vengan por ti hasta aquí. Le debo 500 _snails_ a Gerald —se acomodó su cabello y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la chica—. Cuéntame que tramas ahora, Luz.

Luz no podía sentirse más querida y agradecida por el hecho de no hacerle preguntas incómodas, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decir la verdadera razón de su regreso al corazón de Islas Hirvientes. Lo bueno era que quedaba algo de tiempo para prepararse ante eso y ahora tenía un asunto mucho más importante que atender.

—Sólo si me enseñas los glifos que usaste antes conmigo, ¡eso fue asombroso!

Amity Blight daba vueltas en su habitación y estuvo a punto de morder sus uñas, aunque eso no la calmaría. Exasperada vio de reojo la nota sobre su velador y ya no estaba segura si debía quemarla o guardarla en su diario como un tesoro.

—Cálmate, Amity, quizás sólo quiera… entregarse, sí, eso.

Intentó darse ánimos sin resultado. Cuando escuchó a su hermana Emira tocar la puerta y decirle que sus padres estarían una semana más fuera de casa se calmó un poco y sólo dejó la nota donde estaba, mientras buscaba un pequeño prendedor en forma de orquídea que se colocó en el cuello de su blusa junto a su mantón: las ocho era una hora algo muerta donde no estaba del todo oscuro, pero el frío se sentía y ella _no lo soportaba_. Se vio en el espejo, contemplándose y tocando el prendedor con delicadeza.

—¿Lo recordarás? —habló a sí misma—. Ah, qué tontería… deja de jugar con mis sentimientos, por favor.

Era un episodio que realmente quería dejar de lado porque caló tan hondo en su corazón que pensó en algún momento que nunca se recuperaría y se cerró. Se cerró más de lo que siempre había hecho y no quería volver a abrirse y sentirse tan vulnerable como cuando le dedicaba sonrisas adormiladas o le narraba las aventuras de la Buena Bruja Azura o la abrazaba sin hablar, expresándole tanto afecto.

 _“Te fuiste, sólo… no dijiste nada y te fuiste, Luz”,_ pensó sintiéndose nerviosa otra vez.

Su pulso se aceleró, cerró los ojos con fuerza, quería olvidar, de verdad quería y lo intentó.

_“No aguantaré otra vez, ¿lo sabes?”_

—¿Mittens?

_“Sólo deja de jugar de una vez por todas.”_

—¿Mitteeeens? ¿Todo bien?

—¿Qué sucede, Emira? —tomó aire dejando sus pensamientos de lado y le abrió la puerta a su hermana, quien la miró de arriba abajo curiosa.

—¿Cita?

¿Es en serio?

Cerró su puerta con fuerza contra su cara, pero su hermana volvió a tocar. _«_ _¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejen de molestarme?_ _»_ , pensó abriéndole otra vez.

—¡Espera, espera! Lo siento. Sólo quería saber si comerías algo antes de… tus labores de Aquelarre y esas cosas —trataba de aguantarse la risa y Amity sólo negó con cansancio.

—No te preocupes, no demoraré mucho. Y ya me estoy yendo de todos modos.

—¡Ey! ¿Mittens tiene una cita? —habló Edric, hermano de ambas chicas, asomándose desde la habitación contigua. Amity solo pudo taparse el rostro alcanzando a ver cómo sus hermanos mayores le daban ánimos y se burlaban a la vez.

—¡No es una cita, es trabajo!

—¿Y por qué te retocaste el maquillaje y alisaste tu cabello otra vez, hermanita? ¿Tan arreglada vas a trabajar _de noche_?

Probablemente alcanzaron a ver su cara roja de vergüenza porque comenzaron a reírse más fuerte esta vez.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Ahm, estoy preparando lo que diré cuando la vea.

—Pues… —Eda echó un vistazo en el papel que sostenía Luz—, si quieres darle una lista de compras vas muy bien.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Trato de ser atenta y- _Ay, Dios mío_ , Eda, ayúdame, ¡¿qué estoy haciendo?! —la chica se encontraba sentada a las afueras de la casa perdiendo la cabeza. Había planeado muy bien la primera parte de su plan (a.k.a. la nota en la celda), pero la segunda, tercera y futuras partes no eran algo que hubiesen pasado por su mente.

—No lo sé, niña. Y no sé por qué tanto interés en hablarle “lindo” —hizo amplio énfasis en la última palabra— a quien quiere tu cabeza para dársela a Belos.

—Te equivocas. Ella no haría eso sólo por servir a Belos.

Se miraron un momento en silencio.

—Ya, quizás sí y no sólo por eso, sino porque me fui sin siquiera despedirme de ella o de Willow o Gus y no sé si está enojada conmigo o algo peor-

—Eh, enojo es lo menos que debe estar sintiendo en estos momentos. Blight debe tener muchas ganas de ahorcarte como mínimo —Eda comenzó a reír exageradamente.

—Gracias por el apoyo, Eda — Luz la miró de reojo algo irritada.

Quedaba un poco menos de una hora para su encuentro y definitivamente no estaba lista. Pero luego pensó que para llegar a la Casa Búho y reencontrarse con su mentora tampoco estaba lista y mírenla ahora, pidiéndole consejos de para entablar conversación. ¿A Eda? Realmente estaba desesperada.

Luz le había dicho a ella y King (Hooty, el guardián de la casa trató de unirse a la discusión pero le negaron la palabra en todo momento) algunas de sus razones por las que se encontraba nuevamente en el centro de las islas, aunque guardándose otras para sí, y les comentó que se iba a juntar con Amity Blight, quien se había estado encargando de apresarla cada vez que incurría en algún delito. _“Yo no te enseñé a delinquir.” “No directamente”,_ respondía Luz pícara. Y es que ver nuevamente a quien ella consideraba aun hoy _su mejor amiga_ no era solamente por gusto o porque la extrañara.

Porque la extrañaba, más de lo que podía expresar con palabras.

Pero había algo más importante de lo que tenía que hablar con ella y prefería que fuera por las buenas.

—¿Volverás? —dijo Eda colocándose de pie.

—¿Esta noche? No lo sé… —le sonrió de manera extraña hasta que se dio cuenta a qué se refería. Oh, las mejillas le ardían bastante—. Digo, sí, sí volveré, sólo que quizás algo tarde, no estoy segura.

—Bien, no hagas ruido y procura no despertar a Hooty o, ya sabes, tendré que lidiar con él —habló picándole los ojos al demonio en la puerta.

—¡Ey!

—Sí, sí, no te preocupes —la chica vio como la bruja entraba de nuevo a la casa con un “cuídate” para despedirse. Guardó el papel en su bolso y acomodándolo junto a su máscara, la cual tenía un aspecto similar a la cabeza de un búho blanco, se golpeó suave el rostro y acarició a Rowlet emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el lugar de reunión—. Muy bien, ¡vamos por _nuestra chica!_

Ya no tenía las esposas pero sentía sus manos hormiguear _._ « _Sólo sé natural_ » _,_ pensaba Luz tratando de ignorar las náuseas que sentía por los nervios de volver a verla. ¿O eran mariposas, o alguna lombriz merodeando por ahí? No, no era el momento de pensarlo; tan pronto se acercaba más a los Huesos de las Islas se armó de valor, llegando a “ese lugar” donde sabía, estaría Amity esperándola. Su nota era tan no-obvia como su nombre y se preguntó cómo la chica nunca supuso que podía ser ella a la que llevaban cada dos por tres a prisión. O quizás la detestaba tanto que quiso ignorarlo.

Tan pronto se bajó de su bastón, notó el tenue aroma a miel y el cabello marrón algo desteñido asomándose cerca, y ocultando su presencia lo más que pudo se acercó hasta ella, dejándose llevar por su esencia.

Cerca.

— _Te ves preciosa_ —dijo en un susurro junto al oído de Amity, quien se sorprendió tanto que golpeó a la chica tras suyo con su codo—. ¡Ey, esperaba una mejor bienvenida!

Genial, sabía que era luz y eso la tranquilizaba. Sólo un poco.

—Eres… ¡Eres-! —Amity vio a “su fugitivo” sonrojada y furiosa. La tomó del traje levantándola con coraje—: ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez!

—Espera, sólo quería sor-

—¡Nada de “espera”! —Esta vez elevó la voz con más molestia sin soltarla—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Amity, no, sólo escúchame, por favor.

—¡¿Cómo te marchas y vuelves como si nada, Luz?! —Gritó desesperada y con la voz quebrada—. ¿Qué esperabas, qué tuviese paciencia y te recibiera con los brazos abiertos? ¿Eso querías?

Amity estaba agitada, estaba dolida y furiosa. No debía, pero lo estaba.

Qué ingenua, realmente pensó que había sepultado a Luz Noceda en sus recuerdos.

—No, yo…

No pudo decir nada más cuando la chica la empujó a la arena con cólera. Vio cómo trataba de calmarse y pasaba sus manos por sus ojos algo húmedos, no sabiendo si era porque lloraba o por el viento que daba en el lugar. Cuando se levantó se sacó su máscara dedicándole una triste sonrisa, mientras acercaba su mano con algo de temor hasta su mejilla.

—No esperaba nada, en realidad. Sólo con verte otra vez soy feliz.

Esa frase la desmoronó por un momento.

Amity quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto. Aun así, esos ojos que la miraban con amor y la mano cálida que tanto añoraba y le acariciaba el rostro con tal suavidad la hacían sentir débil y a punto de quebrarse.

Se sentía una niña otra vez, una muy feliz y enamorada.

—Eres una tonta, Luz.

—Pero soy tu tonta, _cariño_.

De nuevo esa palabra. Bien, eso no lo vio venir y menos con esa risa cantarina que, _oh Dios, no caigas, Amity, no otra vez._ Sentía su rostro hirviendo, ya eran demasiadas emociones en un solo día.

—No te creas tanto, “Ala de Búho” —le dio un pequeño golpe entre las costillas, sin dejar que la otra chica sacara la mano de su mejilla caliente y sin cortar contacto visual—. Tú… me debes muchas explicaciones.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ahora tenemos tiempo y-

—No.

Amity se apresuró a tomar las muñecas de la chica frente a ella y se acercó a hablar muy cerca de su rostro, tanto que podía sentir la respiración chocando en sus labios.

Tan cerca.

—Esas las darás frente al Emperador Belos y yo porque ahora vienes conmigo —habló demandante a punto de volver a apresarla.

Oh, no. Eso no estaba saliendo como quería.

—¡Espera, Amity, no lo hagas! ¡Debo decirte algo importante!

—No, ya dije, lo harás frente al Emperador y yo en el palacio —se negaba a escucharla, pero Luz se resistía bastante. « _¿Qué tan fuerte te has vuelto?_ » _,_ pensó apretando más sus muñecas para que no se soltara.

Luz suspiró y acercó su cuerpo tanto como pudo al de Amity, quien mientras más retrocedía para alejarse más acalorada se sentía porque la morena no dejaba de apegarse a ella. Luz aprovechó y le dio un beso en la mejilla sonriendo.

Trató de ahogar un grito de sorpresa, con su rostro rojo y el corazón palpitando con rapidez.

—No hace falta que me tomes presa.

—¿Ah?

—Belos sabe que estoy contigo ahora mismo y que iremos a verlo, Amity. Esta vez, no me iré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> ¿Qué? ¿Luz se unió a Belos? ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO, SEÑOR GARCÍA?


	3. Capítulo 2: muy cerca.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En donde Amity trata de entender a Luz, pero es tan terca que no quiere arruinar la sorpresa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que estoy volviendo a mi viejo hábito de detallar todo lo que hacen los personajes, así que trataré de manejarlo mejor en el próximo capítulo, ya que ahí explicaré todo todito y quizás sea algo denso de info. Aprovechen este de gay panic uwu.

Ya entrada la noche, Edaline se sentía inquieta. Así como antes, no sólo sus huesos sentían que algo no marchaba bien, sino que su olfato, oídos, todos sus sentidos le estaban dando señales de alerta: en cuanto Luz la abrazó esa tarde, el aroma frutal del verano se había disipado, dejando un olor a podredumbre tras ella. No venía precisamente de Luz pero sí la perseguía y eso la preocupaba, ya que aquella niña podía ser inquieta, traviesa pero no una mala persona, definitivamente no una que deje esa estela de miseria al pasar.

King la observó más callada que de costumbre y se sentó en sus piernas, tironeando su cabello para que le prestara atención.

—¿Dónde fue Luz?

—Ah, tiene cosas que hacer, King.

—¿Pero volverá? Pensé que podría ayudarnos a mí y mi ejército a construir nuestro nuevo imperio.

—Ey —Eda dejó que el pequeño demonio trepara hasta su hombro, haciéndole mofas en su cabeza—, seguro que en cuanto vuelva podrán construir tu “gran” —enfatizó con sus dedos— imperio juntos, pero tiene un… asunto. Nada que me interese, claro. De todas formas ya es bastante tarde. Supongo llegará mañana.

Cerró los ojos un momento. No había maldición esta vez, pero el hecho de vivir sin magia en su día a día (o no de la forma en que acostumbraba) después de algunos años la agotaba mucho más rápido que antes, aunque realmente debía agradecer que Luz se tomara el tiempo de mostrarle los glifos que aprendió cuando aún vivía en su hogar y ella pudiese adaptarlos a su uso. Vaya, era algo que su aprendiz no quería que escuchase, y ya había pasado mucho tiempo de aquello.

Silencio.

Sólo existía el ruido de las manecillas del reloj, y la respiración calmada de un King casi dormido por la hora.

_Oh, no._

Fue en ese momento que la bruja tuvo una corazonada. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a escribir en una hoja cualquiera, despertando a Owlbert, su palismán, quien la veía curioso mientras ataba la pequeña nota en su pata.

—Necesito que le entregues esto a Lilith, pequeñín, lo más rápido que puedas. Ya sabes dónde está.

—¡Esto es muy suavecito!

 _«_ _Una cosa a la vez, Amity_ _»_ _,_ pensaba al ver a Luz lanzándose sobre su cama, llena de almohadas y frazadas. Había decidido llevar a Luz con ella hasta su hogar para tenerla vigilada, pero no lo pensó demasiado bien cuando entraron por la ventana y se dio cuenta de que la chica que, después de tanto tiempo, todavía la tenía totalmente enamorada, estaba ahí en su cuarto con ella, solas, de noche, sin que sus hermanos supiesen de su presencia. ¿Cómo todo escaló “tan rápido”?

—Ey, ¿no es ese el tomo de Azura que te presté hace unos años? Con razón jamás lo volví a ver —Luz se apresuró a tomar el libro y darle una rápida hojeada. Parecía una niña pequeña con un juguete nuevo.

—Baja la voz.

_¿En serio no lo viste venir?_

—Ami, hace frío, ¿puedo cerrar la ventana? 

_¿Nuevo apodo? No… no está mal, creo._

Amity se apresuró a cerrarla de un golpe con un gesto de su mano, mientras la otra chica daba un salto para quedar sentada a la orilla de la cama, mirándola divertida.

—Pues, supongo que ¿gracias?

—Luz, habla ahora.

—Mmm… siento un aire hostil a tu alrededor. ¿Tensa, señorita Blight?

_Ya está._

—Noceda —la chica de cabello desteñido se le acercó amenazante hasta quedar frente a frente, hablando en voz baja—, no te traje aquí solo para jugar. Necesito que hables ahora, no me hagas perder tiempo.

Luz sonrió aún más y tomó un mechón del cabello de Amity entre sus dedos.

—¿Sólo para jugar? Y yo no vine a eso precisamente. A menos que… quieras.

Amity sentía su cara arder y se apartó abrazándose a sí misma. Esos malditos escalofríos. Estaba comenzando a sentir frío y amor y otras cosas que no quería sentir, al menos no en ese momento. Suspirando, se sentó a su lado en la cama, fijando la vista en la puerta de su habitación.

—Sabes que podría haberte obligado a ir conmigo de inmediato frente al Emperador, incluso haberte matado _«_ _en verdad no lo haría_ _»_ pero órdenes son órdenes y… —dudó unos segundos y se giró hacia Luz afligida— necesito entender, Luz, qué planeas. ¿Por qué él sabe de todo esto? ¿Por qué volviste?

Analizó un poco la situación antes de responder. Luz no quería esconderle algo tan importante a Amity, pero era algo difícil de explicar, mas cuando a veces ni ella misma estaba del todo segura de sus acciones. Se tumbó de espaldas sobre la cama, viendo el cielo raso: de color azul oscuro, con estrellas blancas pintadas que brillaban cuando no había luz en el lugar. Ambas chicas pasaron tres días completos pintando el extenso techo, pero el resultado las había dejado felices.

—Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó con Eda, hace tres años?

—Cómo olvidarlo. Dio que hablar por semanas en las islas —respondió Amity vagamente.

—Ella perdió sus poderes.

—Lo sé, todos lo vimos.

—Por mi culpa.

Espera.

—No, Luz, no fue tu cul-

—Lo fue, Ami —sin despegar su vista del techo Luz la interrumpió—, y nunca pude hacer nada por ella, más que enseñarle a usar los pocos glifos que había podido desarrollar esas semanas. Ah, cuando me di cuenta ella ya había aprendido otros por su cuenta, y es gracioso porque se suponía que yo sería “su maestra”.

Soltó una risa que a Amity le pareció lastimera. Luz se colocó de pie y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, moviendo sus manos más de la cuenta, pasándolas por su cabello, su rostro, su ropa.

—Ella me decía “no te preocupes, niña, esto lo puedo manejar”, con tanta convicción que le creí.

—La Dama Búho es sabia, Luz, y aunque me cueste admitirlo sabía lo que te decía.

—Sabia no es sinónimo de mentirosa, Amity.

Se detuvo y tomó su bastón que estaba a un lado de la puerta, apreciando el material en sus dedos y la energía que de él provenía. La bruja del Aquelarre no entendía a qué se refería, pero cuando estuvo a punto de hablar Luz siguió.

—Sé cómo devolverle la magia perdida a Eda.

No habían pasado siquiera dos horas cuando Owlbert estaba de regreso a la Casa Búho. Eda se encontraba noqueada por el agotamiento, pero en cuanto sintió pequeños piquetes en su mejilla despertó asustada y vio a su palismán molesto con una nota en el cuello.

—Ah, buen chico… —dijo bostezando. Utilizó un pequeño glifo de luz a su lado y se dispuso a leer la nota, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño búho.  
  


_“Hola, Edaline. Un “cómo estás” hubiese sido más cortés. No puedo contarte mucho al respecto porque, bueno, no lo sé. Vi a tu aprendiz hace algunas semanas merodeando por el Bosque de las Grandes Bestias y se veía algo apurada, ¿le mandaste a buscar poussière d’or para alguna poción? Porque además de eso, no sé qué querría encontrar en ese sitio. Espero verte pronto, hermana.”_  
  


Ignorando la última frase, la bruja se rascó la nuca exasperada. _«_ _Niña, en qué te estás metiendo ahora_ _»_ _,_ pensó tratando de recordar dónde había visto ese nombre antes; no estaba segura pero sí sabía que era un ingrediente utilizado en magia avanzada, lo suficiente como para que incluso ella, en sus mejores tiempos, fuese incapaz de manejarla por lo compleja y riesgosa que era para sí misma.

Eda necesitaría una buena dosis de energía enbotellada (como le decía a esa curiosa bebida humana que traía algunas veces) si quería saber las verdaderas intenciones de su aprendiz y, quizás, evitar que alguien muriese en el proceso.

En el sentido literal de la palabra.

Aquella declaración la tomó desprevenida.

_¿Qué?_

—¿Qué?

—Amity —la aprendiz se puso a la altura de la chica quien la veía perpleja y con nerviosismo. Tal como había hecho hacía un rato, acarició su mejilla y siguió, chocando sus narices suavemente—, ¿confías en mí?

— _«¡¿_ _Cómo siempre estás tan cerca?!_ _»_ Yo- Luz, yo no…

—No te estoy pidiendo nada que afecte tu posición, o quién eres, Amity. Sólo… confía en mí, ¿está bien? Te explicaré mañana cuando vayamos con Belos, aunque claro, él no tiene porqué saber cada movimiento que hagamos —se rio y Amity no podía alejarse del calor que transmitía la morena frente a ella, ni despegar su vista de esos ojos que la miraban con anhelo ni esconderse bajo tierra para que no viera lo sonrojada que estaba.

Su corazón estaba vuelto loco, pero de todas maneras se alejó un poco sosteniendo el rostro de Luz entre sus manos temblorosas; _oh, se veía tan bonita_ iluminada por la luna, pensó delineando sus pómulos, su mentón, sus labios algo secos y agrietados por el viento previo.

—¿Puedo… puedo hacerte tres preguntas?

—Claro — _«_ _ah, preciosos_ _»_ _,_ se dijo mentalmente Luz, viendo los ojos color miel que tenía frente a ella.

—¿Alguien más sabe de esto?

—Sí.

—… ¿Quién?

—¿Estás segura de que esa es tu segunda pregunta?

Amity rodó los ojos negándose y riendo por lo bajo.

—Está bien, Noceda, lo haré a tu modo. ¿Esto incluye una situación que puede volverse irremediablemente mortal y, o, peligrosa para ti o alguien más?

—No necesariamente. Siempre y cuando me ayudes a despejar un poco el camino —Luz giró su cara hacia la mano de la joven bruja y besó su palma con delicadeza. Amity estaba a punto de darle un ataque, nuevamente, pero aguantó. — ¿Última pregunta?

La miró con cautela.

—¿Te irás otra vez?

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

Acercó su rostro lentamente al de Amity, viendo si reaccionaba mal o le molestaba la cercanía o cualquier cosa que dijera “aléjate, ew”.

—No.

Y Amity no se separó de ella: su respiración la sentía encima, rápida, fugaz, como si intentara retenerla y fuese imposible. Entrecerró sus ojos, fijando su vista en el gesto que hizo la chica mordiéndose ligeramente el labio.

—Entonces, no lo haré.

Luz estuvo a punto de reducir la distancia entre sus caras a nada, cuando unos golpes en la puerta hicieron que ambas se separaran, tratando de contener el aliento y mirándose con vergüenza.

—¿Mittens? ¿Ya estás de regreso?

—¡No! Digo, ¡s-sí, pero no entres, estoy cambiándome! —se apresuró a decir Amity, rogando porque su hermano no quisiera jugarle una broma y se le ocurriera entrar.

—No te preocupes, oí voces y quería saber si estabas viva. Le avisaré a Em que llegaste. ¡Duerme bien, hermanita! —Escuchó los pasos de su hermano por el pasillo y notó la luz apagada fuera.

Las dos chicas seguían con la adrenalina a flor de piel, y otro grito las desesperó más.

—¡Y saludos a tu linda novia!

¿Por qué se esforzaban tanto en avergonzarla más de la cuenta?

—Edric… ¡estás muerto!

Amity había salido a golpear de forma violenta a su hermano Edric luego de interrumpir un momento tan crucial para ella y ya fuera de su habitación no pudo aguantarse las carcajadas al verla tan atacada. “¡Recuerda respirar!” “¡¿Puedes dejar de reírte de una vez por todas?!” Luz se quedó dentro del cuarto esperando que pasara un poco la tormenta, cuando vio a su amiga volver con sus mejillas arreboladas y los ojos algo húmedos, tratando de calmarse al igual que ella.

—Así que ellos saben que estoy aquí —habló viendo como la chica se arreglaba su cabello y dejaba su mantón en una silla antes de acercarse a ver por la ventana, e ignorando (o tratando) lo dicho por el chico antes. _«Novia, novia de Amity Blight»_ , realmente sonaba bonito en su cabeza.

—Entramos por mi cuarto y ellos estuvieron dando vueltas por la casa durante la noche. Solo suponen, pero no son tan idiotas como parecen ser la mayoría del tiempo.

Otra vez ninguna de las dos habló, pero Amity ya no podía quedarse tranquila luego de… _eso_. Definitivamente no podía.

—Bien, Luz —dijo sin mirarla—, no te obligaré a que me cuentes qué harás AHORA, pero al menos explícame de qué forma planeas… bueno. Ah, Luz, la Dama Búho ya no tiene su fuente de magia natural, ¿qué quieres hacer? El saco de bilis en su cuerpo no es capaz de regenerarse en estos casos, pensé que ya lo sabías.

—Lo sé, ¡y ahí está la respuesta! Pero ya te dije: mañana, luego de ver a Belos te explicaré todo. Mientras… —la morena se apresuró en sacar una pequeña bolsa de su bolsillo que contenía un polvo dorado muy fino— necesito que me des algo para conservar esto.

Amity la vio con sorpresa y se apresuró a darle un frasco de vidrio vacío desde su cómoda: una bruja siempre tenía recipientes listos para ingredientes de todo tipo.

—Luz, ¿cómo lo obtuviste?

—¿Sabes qué es? —preguntó confundida. Bueno, Amity es lista pero no esperaba que conociera exactamente lo que tenía en sus manos.

—¡Sí, y no deberías usarlo, es muy peligroso! Puede que-

—Ami, tranquila —calmó a la chica, guardando el polvo en el frasco y sellándolo con un glifo de protección—: esto es parte de lo que necesito para ayudar a Eda. Me costó varios días de negociación conseguirlo pero es un peso menos y sé manejarlo, al menos, así como está ahora.

Amity estaba exhausta y ansiosa. Sabía que no lograría sacarle nada de información y que no servían las presiones sobre ella. Después de todo, fue capaz de escapar tantas veces encima de sus narices que sentía que no valía la pena luchar contra la marea. Luz tomó su máscara y su bastón y se acercó a la ventana.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —la miró con molestia.

—Ehm… debo volver a la Casa Búho. Aunque no me importaría quedarme si tú quieres-

—¡No! —Tomó uno de los brazos de Luz e hizo un círculo en el enlace, igual al que habría hecho años atrás para sellar su duelo, para mantenerla atada a ella—. Pensaba llevarte ahora mismo al palacio pero necesito pensar. Mucho. Aunque eso no hará que te salgas con la tuya y huyas.

—Pero si dije que no me iría.

—No puedo confiar en ti, Luz, no del todo aún —Amity abrió la ventana, sintiendo el choque del viento nocturno contra su cuerpo—, pero no quiero que mueras en el proceso, y menos cuando el Emperador requiere de tu presencia. Vete. Nos veremos mañana al amanecer fuera de la Casa Búho, me aseguraré de llevarte frente al Emperador Belos personalmente.

Soltando su brazo, susurró en su oído con tono más amenazante—: Atrévete a huir y te voy a incinerar.

La aprendiz sonrió sin una pizca de miedo y antes de emprender el vuelo a casa, se acercó hasta el rostro de Amity y besó la comisura de sus labios. Fue rápido y suave, pero lo suficientemente impactante como para que la chica se quedara pasmada, sin habla.

—¡Hasta mañana, _encanto_!

Amity sólo pudo deshacerse en la pared, con el cuerpo ardiendo, el corazón desbocado y sujetando sus orejas, que comenzaron a moverse levemente de felicidad.

Definitivamente la que no sobreviviría era ella.

—¿Está seguro, Mi Señor? Blight no es tonta.

—Tranquila, Kikimora, las tengo justo donde quería. Esta vez no escapará de mí. Después de todo, ella es la pieza que mantendrá a la humana en su lugar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a todos los que llegaron hasta aquí!  
> Espero traer el siguiente capítulo martes o miércoles de la otra semana. Cualquier sugerencia, opinión, toooodo es bien recibido (siempre que sea respetuoso) y ojalá no los aburra :'(. Los tkm <3.


	4. Capítulo 3: quizás, demasiado.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de razones, un poco de acercamientos y un poco menos lejos de lo que necesita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Les traigo el capítulo 3 de esta historia. Debo decir que avancé lo suficiente como para que sólo queden entre 4 a 5 capítulos, así que, aunque esté un poquito "denso" les guste igual ;w;. ME COSTÓ HORRORES ESCRIBIRLO, así que denle amor, gracias.

Amity pensó en tres cosas mientras esperaba fuera de la Casa Búho a que Luz estuviese lista.

Número 1: cuánto demoraría en levantarse. Ya estaban saliendo los primeros rayos de sol y tanto ella como el Emperador Belos odiaban la impuntualidad, por lo que estaba viendo la posibilidad de ir a molestar hasta su ventana si no salía en menos de 3 minutos.

Número 2: estaba cavando su propia tumba. _«_ _No es como si fueras a traicionarlo_ , _¿verdad?_ _»_

Número 3: si Luz le pidiera algo más que solo ayudarla con lo que sea que fuera su plan, ella aceptaría sin dudarlo, sin importarle las consecuencias o lo que dirían los demás.

Contradictorio.

_Amity Blight, sabes que no puedes, no debes._

Ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia era algo que no podía dejar de lado, menos luego de la última conversación que tuvo con sus padres, antes de unirse al Aquelarre del Emperador. Recordaba cómo había llorado en silencio bajo las mantas una noche completa y que al otro día su vida tuvo que volver a la normalidad, como si esas palabras nunca hubiesen sido pronunciadas.

_Pero._ Había un pero. Y ese era la aprendiz de Edaline que, sin darse cuenta, ya estaba a su lado con su máscara, su bastón y una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo que olvidara cada una de las cosas que pensó hasta ese momento.

Pensar estaba sobrevalorado.

¿Cómo había logrado pasar tanto tiempo sin esa chica cerca?

—¿Estás lista?

—Aunque no lo estuviera, no tengo más opción, ¿eh?

—Exacto. Vamos, es hora de un poco de “vergüenza pública”.

Luz se rio quedamente mientras Amity procedía a colocarle unas esposas conjuradas. Podría liberarse fácilmente de ellas, lo había hecho muchísimas veces antes, pero era un día algo distinto y sabía que tenía que seguir su plan (mitad de él, solía improvisar la mayoría del tiempo) o perdería una pieza importante para completarlo. Además, no quería hacer enojar otra vez a Amity. O no tanto, al menos.

Ya en el gran mercado todo estaba más vivo de lo que imaginó por la hora, y realmente no tan tranquilo como hubiese querido. Miradas curiosas, otras furiosas; gritos, abucheos, alguna fruta extraña del lugar volando sobre su cabeza pero nunca acertando. Todos los seres que ahí se encontraban procedieron a formar un camino donde el centro de atracción eran ellas, y como no, si las máscaras, los dos grandes gólems que acompañaban inquietantes a Amity, su presencia imponente y el hecho de que con un movimiento de sus dedos cada cartel de “se busca” en las murallas fuese retirado, eran cosas tan interesantes como miserables de ver.

—Es lo que te mereces, después de todo —dijo Amity de forma altiva sin detener el paso, viendo de reojo cómo más gente insultaba a la chica que llevaba detenida.

—Si te dijera que todos los delitos de los que me acusan no los he hecho yo, ¿me creerías?

—No.

—Lo supuse —Luz rio sarcástica, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por su paso calmado. _«_ _Ilusa._ _»_

—El precio de ser una fugitiva… —susurró la bruja del Aquelarre con algo de veneno en su voz. Seguía profundamente enojada con Luz, pero eso no era lo único que sentía en ese momento y de sólo pensarlo su estómago se retorcía y las emociones se le atoraban en la garganta, por lo que decidió ignorarlo (algo que se le daba sumamente bien a estas alturas) en lo que quedaba de camino hasta el palacio.

No demoraron mucho más en llegar hasta las grandes puertas de entrada: una edificación majestuosa pero que poco les llamaba la atención en ese momento, la cual fijaron en el pequeño demonio Kikimora que las esperaba e instó a seguirle.

No sabía qué esperar ya de todo esto.

Edaline encontró lo que buscaba entre los viejos libros que aún conservaba de sus años de estudiante, regalos de su hermana y padres que pensaron que en algún momento le servirían.

Irónico porque sí, después de 30 años esos estúpidos libros de adoctrinamiento sí le servían.

En cuanto Luz se fue con un “¡dejé pancakes listos en la mesa!”, comenzó a buscar sin cesar entre las páginas ahumadas y algo desteñidas, mientras King engullía la comida humana con gusto. “No, no, no, ¿por qué enseñan ilusiones para convertirte en una jirafa?”, se preguntaba así misma leyendo todas las estupideces de los libros académicos, y estuvo a punto de dejarlo a un lado cuando encontró lo que buscaba en uno cubierto de moho. “Bingo.”

Era una nota escrita a mano, pero no reconocía la caligrafía.

_Poussière d’or_

_Es un polvillo brillante dorado, que se encuentra esparcido por las tierras infértiles del Bosque de las Grandes Bestias. Incluso si sólo requieres una cantidad del tamaño de una semilla, recogerla te será imposible, a menos que negocies muy bien con los orcos que cuidan las reservas. IMPORTANTE (_ se leía en rojo _), si lo necesitas para el ritual de regresión, te pedirán algo del mismo valor de lo que quieres recuperar. Usarlo con moderación, y nunca tocar con las manos descubiertas._

—¿Regresión? ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Revisó otras marcas que habían en el texto hasta hallar uno escondido bajo una ilusión. Quitó el glifo (supuso que había colocado Luz, aunque no estaba segura) y leyó con una expresión que pasó de aburrimiento a terror—. Esto parece más una invocación demoníaca que un ritual…

Lo que sea que estuviese pensando hacer esa niña con esta clase de magia, podía asegurar que no era para nada seguro y que, si en el mejor de los casos resultaba, corría el riesgo de no volver a verla nunca más o algo mucho peor como temía, por lo que dejó a un lado todos los libros y se acomodó su capa con rapidez.

—King —llamó la atención del demonio que se encontraba dibujando en algunas hojas sueltas—, deja esa tontería y ven.

—¿A dónde? ¿Iremos a comprar o extorsionar a alguien?

—Puede que un poco de ambas, así que date prisa. Debemos salir cuanto antes.

Ahí, sobre el rojizo césped ya seco por el sol de mediatarde, se encontraban Luz Noceda y Amity Blight, tendidas viendo el llamativo color violeta del cielo en las islas. Había un silencio extraño pero no por eso incómodo; aun así, ninguna de las dos sabía cómo romperlo.

Las cosas con Belos definitivamente no habían ido de la mejor forma, pero siempre puede ser peor.

—¿Qué ves?

—Lo mismo que tú, tonta —habló Amity monótona.

—¡Ey! ¿A quién llamas tonta? —Luz hizo un mohín y sacó de su bolsillo un pergamino antiguo en el cual se hallaba dibujada una daga, poniéndolo encima de su rostro—. Ahora no vemos lo mismo, ¿cierto?

Amity la miró sin cambiar la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Me contarás, entonces? Porque luego de que el Emperador Belos básicamente nos mandara a sacrificar por _Dawnguard_ estoy pensando seriamente en matarte antes yo con mis propias manos.

—No serías capaz.

—¿Quieres probar?

Esta vez fue Luz quien se quitó el pergamino de encima para observarla por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Probarte a ti?

Bien, eso sonó peor de lo que sonaba en su cabeza. _«_ _Chica lista, Luz._ _»_ Amity le dio un manotazo con el rostro completamente sonrojado y se sentó tomando el dibujo entre sus manos; debía serenarse de una vez por todas.

—¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar cerrando sus ojos y acariciando la zona golpeada—, fue difícil ver a Eda incapaz de hacer magia. Luego de un tiempo sin poderes… pensé que no sería capaz de ayudarla tanto como quería, ¡pero lo logré! Ella se volvió estupenda en unas cuantas semanas y ya había descubierto otros glifos de los cuales yo no tenía idea.

_«_ Pero seguía pensando en que, por mi culpa, todo había acabado de ese modo. Así que me esforcé en encontrar una solución, algo que la volviera a la vida, que la volviese a convertir en mi maestra y en la Eda que conocí.

_«_ Cuando quise darme cuenta, ya había leído todos los libros que tenía abandonados en la casa; si ella no los usaba, esta era mi oportunidad. Y encontré esta ¿especie de ritual?, que conseguiría “regresar lo perdido a lo que una vez había sido”. Suena como de cuento de hadas, ja. Ah, cierto que aquí no tienen las mismas hadas que en el mundo humano. _»_

La chica de cabello desteñido la escuchaba con atención, fijándose en el rostro tranquilo de la aprendiz: en sus pómulos, en sus largas pestañas, en los labios agrietados y algo secos. Para cuando abrió sus ojos, Amity seguía observándola seria y calmada, con esa expresión que tanto le gustaba.

—Y, pues nada. Para llevarlo a cabo necesito tres cosas, de las cuales tengo dos, el polvo dorado y —hizo una pausa—, un poco de pelo de mono, nada extraño. El último es-

—La daga perdida de hueso de dragón.

Luz rio por lo bajo y se acomodó, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Un premio por ser buena estudiante, Ami.

Amity pestañeó confundida. Luego, su cara no dejaba de arder. Y antes de poder decir algo, apretó con fuerzas la manga de la morena, sin dejar de cubrirse el rostro.

—¿Sabes lo que hay en los pantanos? Luz, ninguna bruja puede siquiera introducirse, porque no vuelve. Una humana menos podría.

—Tengo que intentarlo. He llegado lo suficientemente lejos para eso. Además, es el precio para mi indulto —dijo vagamente.

—Ese ritual podría ser solo una farsa.

—¿Qué podría perder intentándolo?

Sonaba enormemente egoísta de su parte.

—¿Y no has pensado en que yo podría perder algo con todo esto?

No respondió.

—Han pasado tres años, casi cuatro desde que desapareciste, y yo ya no soy una niña, Noceda. Tengo responsabilidad, _un deber_ y… un apellido que mantener. Tampoco puedo permitirme perder todo lo que me ha costado conseguir estos años —levantó la vista, sonriéndole triste—; el Emperador espera que le traigas la daga y yo me debo encargar de que así sea, aun si…

—¿Aun si?

—Si eso significa matarte, Luz. Pero no puedo dejar que eso suceda.

—¿Jugarás a dos bandos, Blight? —la aprendiz acercó su mano hasta el rostro de la otra chica, acariciándolo con suavidad. Ella negó, dejándose hacer.

—Yo… lamento todo que pasó con Edaline, y sé que has pasado por muchas cosas, pero eso no justifica todo el resto. Esa daga llegará hasta las manos del Emperador Belos, quieras o no.

Luz lo meditó, y tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica, acercó sus narices, rozándolas. Amity comenzó a temblar de los nervios, pero no se alejó ni por un instante; le daba cosquillas en la cara y en las manos y en todas partes.

—“Podemos arreglar esto juntas”, ¿recuerdas? Quizás sea peligroso, más de lo que imagino, pero ¿qué tal sino y son sólo viejas historias? ¡Te tengo a mi lado, nada podría salir mal!

Oh, no. Pudo sentir su corazón acelerarse más de la cuenta, _detente_.

—Podemos arreglar esto juntas, ¿cierto?

—Bien dicho. Pero —Luz sonrió de lado, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios. _OH, NO_ —, no prometo que esa daga se vaya contigo. He logrado esquivarte las veces suficientes para volver a hacerlo, y con ella en mis manos.

—Estás jugando sucio.

—Bueno, yo la quería primero, lo de Belos es sólo capricho y no me interesa en verdad su “perdón”. Después de todo, así puedes volver a intentar atraparme, y debes aceptar que he alegrado tus aburridos días con mi media-presencia, así que… ¿te gusta la idea? —una carcajada salió de Amity, algo que no oía hace muchísimo tiempo y que hizo a Luz reír también.

Pensó en sus palabras, pensó en ella, pensó en sus padres y lo que el resto esperaba de Amity Blight como sucesora de su familia. Pensó en el miedo de perder a la única persona que le daba un pequeño sentido a su plana vida, y también en que no podía quererla tanto como hacía ahora o iba a salir más lastimada luego de cumplir esta misión y su pobre corazón no lo aguantaría.

Era impresionante el cambio que le había provocado y toda la comodidad que sentía al estar juntas, porque así, rozando sus narices de manera cariñosa con sus manos sobre las de la morena, el deseo de que el tiempo se detuviera y pudiesen quedarse así para siempre crecía sin detenerse.

Ella era, realmente, su luz.

_No le diré aún, no puedo, no._

Así que asintió, y tomando el valor suficiente acortó la distancia entre ellas, hasta que desapareció.

_Oh._ Fue breve y superficial, pero Luz no pudo replicar (y no quería hacerlo) al sentir la suavidad y humedad de los labios contrarios: parecía que sus neuronas habían dejado de funcionar al sentirlos moverse sobre los suyos, y cuando se separaron sonrió de forma extraña, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de la otra chica con algo de vergüenza.

—Chica lista.

Luz se había encargado del regreso a la mansión de la familia Blight, con Amity afirmándose de su cintura al volar. Luego de ese beso decidieron volver para organizar la búsqueda y comenzar al día siguiente; sin embargo, otra vez ninguna conversaba, y esta vez sí era un silencio incómodo.

Pero Amity sabía que no era por el beso per se, _era algo más_ y no quiso indagar en eso porque ella misma guardaba un secreto e imaginaba que Luz también estaba siendo algo reservada respecto al tema, lo que una vez más justificaba no esperar ni confiar en todo lo que dijera.

Al llegar, el lugar se encontraba desocupado. “Emira y Edric estarán ocupados estos organizando ciertos eventos en nombre de mis padres, no nos molestarán”, dijo la menor de los Blight instalándose en su cuarto y, sin perder tiempo, comenzaron a trazar la ruta más segura hasta los pantanos, además de juntar algunas provisiones y herramientas que podrían llegar a servirles. “¿Galletas? ¿En serio?” “Es un boost de energía inmediato, créeme, las necesitarás.” No se dieron cuenta cuando el reloj sonó diez veces y las únicas luces fuera eran las de algunos faroles por las calles vacías y las estrellas nocturnas.

—¿Entonces, partimos mañana?

—A la misma hora de hoy, sí.

—¿Y puedo quedarme aquí por esta noche?

Amity se detuvo en seco.

—¿Quedarte?

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, podría, accidentalmente, quedarme dormida. O partir sin ti. Y tú no quieres eso.

—No te conviene hacerlo.

—Pero podría.

Luz la miraba desafiante, pero estaba tan agotada que asintió con la cabeza rebuscando entre su ropa. Sacó una camiseta y unos pantalones holgados y se los lanzó a la cara.

—Cámbiate y deja tus cosas junto a mi bolso —Amity salió de la habitación para que se cambiara tranquila mientras ella hacía lo mismo en la de sus hermanos. A estas alturas, no procesaba muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, menos el hecho de que tenía a su primer y único amor nuevamente en su cuarto y en una situación algo más comprometedora que la noche anterior. _«_ _No pasa nada. Puede dormir en el suelo y sólo será para tenerla vigilada._ _»_ Cuando volvió, vio como Luz se encontraba sentada en la baranda de su ventana.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

La chica de cabello desteñido se recostó en su cama, sin decir nada

—Yo también tengo algo, pero… creo que sería interesante contarte una vez que tenga la daga en mis manos —se rio y dio un salto, estirándose—. ¡Bien! ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? —Luz parecía más animada que nunca y se sentó al lado de Amity, quien la observó divertida.

—Debemos salir temprano, pero… quizás podríamos hacer algo para dormir más rápido —su voz sonaba más suave con cada palabra, dándole un beso en la frente a la aprendiz y sosteniendo su rostro como si fuera lo más precioso en este mundo.

—Tengo una idea que te encantará.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos la próxima semana. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa: los textos en cursiva "del fugitivo" son porque los escribió en español y no en el idioma que hablan en las islas. Ahí la dejo.  
> Gracias otra vez uwu.


End file.
